The Aftermath
by ketchup395
Summary: grand children of Inuyasha, and the rest of the Inuyasha crew, all band together to return the past to the way it was, but not without help from the old cast. can the grandchildren put their differences behind them, and band together with their grandparen


Authors note: If you plan on just reading the facts to get on with the next chapter (s), then you can skip the italicized print. (anything important is in bold print) I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters, I wish I did, but don't. BTW- this is the only chapter with running commentary from me. Also this was written strictly for the information, so I cut it down, so that the facts, are just that facts.

_Hello! My name is… okay well… Call me narrator. For this chapter I will be talking nonstop about Inuyasha's… past? … Um… no… future? … Well… let's call it… HIS LIFE!_

After the brutal battle against Narraku, Kagome and Inuyasha wed. They unanimously decided to live in the well, (or whatever you want to say.) and on their honey moon_…_

_Loosens collar around neck_

Kagome_… _

_looks away_

conceives!

_wipes brow Well glad that's over with… whispering in the background WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT DONE! I STILL HAVE TO TALK ABOUT… quiets down the s word? sighs_

Kagome not only gets_…_

_whispers_

pregnant, but she gets

_closes eyes _

pregnant with TWINS!

starts to ramble, and talk really fast _Babies are so cute aren't they? You see them, and it's automatic. You always start rambling, and saying "you're so cute! Oh yes you are yes you are!" And you make all these weird faces, and then you bring in the heavy artillery and say "I could eat you up!" Oooooo, that's creepy! Eeewww! Ah that's cannibalistic! Eeeeeewwwwwwwww! Anyway… _

She had paternal twins, a boy, Tsubasa, 

_ . Tsubasa means wings . _

and a girl, named Naodria.

_srry bout the name, but it was what I thought of . … fine, I'll stop inputting… **cries** alright.. READ ON # D_

Naodria was born a powerful girl, who gained her looks and powers from Inuyasha. But Tsubasa, looked and acted like his mother. As they grew up, Tsubasa yearned to be powerful, and even rule the demon kind, but being as weak as he was, he knew he could never accomplish his goal. So he looked to his sister for help, but she had learned to be peaceful, and couldn't harm or destroy anyone or anything. Which led Tsubasa to begin his long,

And pointless : D 

journey to find a powerful mate. He hoped to find someone that could enhance the dog demon in him; but none such mate could be found. In fact, it kind of went the opposite way. His wife ended up being the queen of the cat demon clan: Si'Lou. Si'Lou was notorious for being a sleuth, and a…

_ . _slut_ . _

She, like the entire cat demon clan, was like the night. She had shining ebony hair, skin as pale as the moon, and eyes the color of the deepest violet. Beset on her head was a pair of small black ears, that complemented her black tail. Among these catlike traits, was also the ability to change into a small black house cat. Fortunately her child, Anna-Marlia gained her looks and skills. Anna-Marlia also prospered, and carried her line on, by mating with another member of the cat demon clan. She had one child a son, Nekoyasha. 

On Nekoyasha's fifth birthday, the cat demon clan (I'm just going to abbreviate that, so it becomes c.d.c.) was under siege, by the angry demon hunters. In order to save her child, Anna-Marlia entered the well. When she was able to collect her thoughts, she remembered that she still wasn't safe, for the humans could travel through the well, and kill her child.

I know this is confusing, because of all times I mention THE WELL. So to sum things up, here's a timeline: ( .) Demon Hunters attack C.D.C.- Anna-Marlia goes through the well to the present. She then realizes that people could travel to the present and kill Nekoyasha: end of timeline. (. )

So she destroys the well, and dies in the process.

This is where the other chapters begin.

Ketchup out

Wait… um message from me, please review. I want to know if you loved it, hated it, or if it was a mix. I want to know where I did well, and where I did poorly. If you think it sucks, please don't just say it stunk, tell me how I can fix it. (but if you're to lazy to write all that, just write something.)

Thank you.


End file.
